


Farm Feelings

by Voltago



Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltago/pseuds/Voltago
Summary: Who will you, the breeder, fall for?
Relationships: Breeder/Catgirls, Breeder/Demons, Breeder/Dickwolves, Catgirls/Demons, Catgirls/Dickwolves
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Who will you, the breeder, fall for? Includes lots of sexual strong language. The reader must be 18+ as everyone is in this story. Quick note: y/n= your name. Author apologizes for his English.

The sun was setting slowly over the dickwolves-house, their area was touched by the light dusk. 

Inside, rumours were going around, they were having an excited disucssion:

"Well if you ask me then the pussies of the Catgirls are the best." 

"Catgirls? Whats wrong with you?!?! I definitely prefer the tight Harpie 'ones."

"Harpies? They barely have tits. When I fuck I like to see huge tits, first of all and second, I like to bring them to shake while I pound, you just don't know whats good here, I go with holstaurusses."

Everyone was announcing their favourite. Everyone? Well there was one dickwolve, the one who was there the longest unlike the others, all eyes were on him now as he just remained silent.

"Remorius? Tell us your speciality."

He breathed out extremely displeased by their talk.

"Oh come on! We want an answer dont we?" 

They yelled a loud yes. 

"So what is it dear fellower? I would say for you its Catgirls?"

"Catgirls?", he spoke disgusted then he shook his head.

"Ohhhh then I think hes into us guys! My tip is dickwolves!" They bursted out in laughter. 

He growled deep and shook his head again. 

Their patience was getting to an end. "Listen, if you want to have a save night then you have to tell us now."

"I will, but not because of the words you spoke to me. Your little threat means nothing to me, it is only I who would be the threat for you." 

"Go on now!"

He exhaled. "It is [y/n]."

That was a shock. All of their chins dropped open at the same time. 

"You mean?? Our breeder????" 

"That is exactly who I spoke of."

For a moment there was silence. Then it was cracked: 

"Shit. Did you really fuck the breeder? I mean what about you guys I mean I havent until yet have I?"

Now it was the turn of all of the others to shake their heads.

"All of you better don't. And yes I did." 

Now confusion came up.

"But what about the Catgirls? I mean I saw how you fucked the newest of them just last night Remorius. I mean you also fucked others haven't you?"

"Indeed I did. But still [y/n] is the best, it is like I said, our breeder is my number one choice."

Remorius enjoyed their astonishment, they were exchanging some confused looks. Then he thought about you, your smell, your cute smile, your naked body and the marvellous sex he was having with you. After that he fell asleep with a hard dick. 

"Good morning gentlemen!!" You enter the dickwolves-hut with a huge smile and a good temper. A loud roar as greeting is their response. 

"Soooooo I heard that someone of you was pining after a catgirl this night hmmm?" You slowly approach the first of your five dickwolves. You stretch out your hand and caress his cheek softly.

"Remorius, I have to admit, you look extremely attractive today." He groans deep to your touch. 

"Especially one area of yours" you laugh lightly while your eyes are staring at his strong and very hardened dick. 

"[y/n.]" he says deep, as he notices your staring. 

"I see I see my dear one. Someone is extremely horny already." you bite down on your underlip it somehow turns you on as well, seeing him that horny already and then on top of this, his deep voice uh lala you could really need him between your legs today. 

"Tell me, was it you? Did you pine after the catgirl? Do you want to fuck?" 

He suddenly roars aggressively. You look so sexy to him. He's having such troubles to hold himself back and not to drag you down to the ground, rub away all of your clothes and fuck you right away. How you looked when you bit down on your lip, it turned him on very much he would not care if the others would see him take you deeply and intensely. 

"It was not me." he speaks in a very dark voice. "But." he adds. "I want to fuck. You." 

You gulp. 

You never saw him that horny the roar that escaped his throat caused by his extreme arousal was new to you. 

"[y/n]. Please." 

Remorius notices your little astonishment, he was a bit nervous that he could displease you. 

But in fact he wasn't. You were still turned on by him. And you're even more astounded because he pined for you. "Well, yes, Remorius. I want you today." 

"Thank you, [y/n]." he responds boldly. 

You nod and smile, he smiles back his sharp teeth are blinking. You take a few step forwards and now you turn to your other dickwolves. 

"So who of you was it then?" 

"It was me breeder. I deeply miss catgirls in general and especially one of them." 

"So so. Then I want you to come out immediately." You approach him, pet and massage his neck softly then you bent a little bit forward and you whisper into his ear: "take her good, listen? I want you to fuck the catgirl very passionately and very very good do you hear me?" 

The dick of the wolve suddenly stands completely hardened. His breath was caught away. You giggle and then you leave their housing with a "don't worry my other wolves I will take you out as well". 

He is confused. Why the fuck was he getting a hard dick when he heard your whisper? He has to admit you were sounding extremely erotic you never whispered to him before. He really is a bit turned on by you now. He looks into the distance as he felt that someone is watching him. Remorius is staring him down with narrowed eyes. Shit. He never expected that you were able to turn him on that much. "Lets just focus on that sexy catgirl again" he says to himself, then he shakes his head and ignores Remorius down-staring.

"There you are, Remorius. I already waited for you." You say flirty while you start to unbuttom your clothes. 

"Of course. It is my pleasure, [y/n]." 

"Yes?" Your body is now completely naked. 

He nods, then his mouth opens as soon as he spots your fully naked body: "You look beautiful." 

"Oh thank you, you too" you laugh then you see his dick. It was standing already. 

You turn your back to him, then you go carefully to the floor and after that you position yourself into the doggy position for him. 

He is licking his mouth seeing you exposed to him is filling him with pride and even more when he sees your wetness. "[y/n.] You are already dripping", he says dark. 

You blush. "I know, as I said I already waited for you and yes I'm horny."

"You look cute." 

"Cute?- Uhh!" He slowly pushes one of his claws into your little hole. 

He moans, finally he can touch you, you feel so tight. "Yes [y/n]. So so cute." he slowly pulls his claw back out, it is wet from your juice, he licks it off, a dark moan escapes his mouth then he pushes it back into your hole and starts to finger you in a quicker pace. 

"Ah ah ahh w w w what are you do doiiing" you moan. You weren't prepared for a finger-session here you thought that he would just fuck you as usual. But it feels so fucking good, you dont care at all for now. 

"You can't imagine how cute and sexy you are, [y/n]." he roars deep then he puts his other paw on your light shaking ass, suddenly you feel his teeth on your shoulder, he bites you softly and carefully and then you feel the tip of his extremely hardened dick right between your legs. 

"I can't hold myself back any longer, [y/n]. I want you. I want you so badly. I was thinking about you all night." He slowly pushes the full length of his so hardened dick into your tiny wet hole. 

You are lost of words and now you could only moan because he is so big!! He's not leaving you much break he starts to take you in a fast and passionately pace. "REMORIUS!", you scream-moan, your cheeks are fully flushed he takes you so good so extremely good it doesnt take long and you come to your orgasm.

He moans deep as well when he feels your coming he even quickens his pace which throws you over the edge again then he slows his pace and takes you even deeper and in the next moment he roars your name and fills you up with his cum. Both of you are breathing hard, you feel his tongue licking all over your back.

Later on:

"No pregnancy?" 

The catgirl shrugs with her shoulders and makes a sad face.

"Oh no, come on, its okay" you say and brush through her hair with your hand. You bring her back to the others and start to think.

Strange. He was pining so much after the catgirl, he even begged you to fuck her this morning, how come that theres no pregnancy? Thats highly quite untypical for him. You decide to talk to him maybe something happened. 

The dickwolves are getting a second visit from you. Remorius is watching every move of yours and raises his eyebrow when you leave with his companion again. 

The dickwolve is staring a bit confused to the ground. You decide to confront him directly: "So, how was the sex?" 

"The sex?" He looks at you. 

"Yes, I mean the sex with the catgirl?" 

"Ah. Of course. It was ok" 

"One moment here. Ok? Just ok?"

He looks to the side. "Yeah...as you say...just....ok.."

"Wait wait wait wait. Whats wrong? In the morning you were begging for the catgirls you were even pining for one of them during the night and now the sex was just ok? Whats going on?"

He takes a deep breath, then he faces you again: "Breeder....it is...it is you." 

"Me?!?!?!" 

"I think I...adore you, [y/n]." 

"You - " Instead of Remorius he never called you by your name. 

"Breeder. I beg you. Let me give you my dick." 

"I....I. Listen, .... I really have the costumers in my neck they are already getting slightly pissed I need you to come and to get some catgirls pregnant." 

"I promise. I will. After I mated with you I should be back to my normal condition. I can breed often today." 

"Woe if not."

"You can trust me, breeder."

Now you take a deep breath in. "Well then. I still don't understand exactly why but it doesnt matter. Lets do it then. But dont come inside me, we need your sperm for the catgirls."

"Breeder, you are the best." 

He approaches you from behind, undresses you and licks over your neck. You gain goose bumps and your nipples harden by his licks. He notices it, smiles and starts to massage them softly. You can feel how his dick rubs against your ass cheeks. Now his paws travel down to your belly "Breeder, touching you feels already so good", then to your hips, he lifts you up easily and in the next moment he presses his cock deep into you with a loud moan. You can just scream, he suddenly hugs you tight and starts to fuck you very wildly. "Oh Breeder" he growls deep into your ear while he claims you. That was enough you keep moaning then you press your hands into his strong arms and you scream while you come. 

"Breeder!!" he holds you even tighter while he still fucks you. "Please be brave and make my catgirl pregnant!", you moan. He growls, then he quickly pulls out and in the next moment he spills all of his sperm on your back and on your ass. He carefully puts you back down. "That was....fantastic breeder!!" he breathes for air. "Oh indeed" you respond with a smile. 

He helps you to clean you off a little bit and to get back into your clothes.

"So, should I take her out for you? Since you can come a little bit more today?" "Just a little? I can come even more today. Bring everything you can, Breeder" he jokes. 

You smile, "Let me see..Catgirls were your favourites weren't they?" 

"Yes breeder. Even though I think now I might have a new favourite as well." 

You laugh. Then you order him to stay there and to wait. You go into the catgirls house and grab your best catgirl, "so my catgirl today is your special day. You'll get a nice dickwolve cock are you excited?" "Oh yes breeder", she replies with a wide smile. 

Then she quickly sniffs at you "I can smell you, breeder cutie" the catgirl says and starts to giggle. 

"Hm?" you reply. 

"I can smell that you were extremely aroused. I hope you had good sex breeder. I would like to lick you or better said the rest of it away from your pussy." 

"You-" you immediately stop in your movements. That catgirl is talking very horny to you. You bite down your buttom lip again and turn to face her. "Are you serious?" 

She approaches you, puts her hands on your shoulders and starts to massage them softly. 

While she does that she looks at you, smiles at you and then she starts to lick over her lips very teasingly. "Oh yes [y/n.] I am very serious." 

You ball your hands to fists, then you grab her by the collar and drag her out. 

She could see the dickwolve, it seems as if he already waited. When the dickwolve spots the catgirl he roars loudly. 

"Stand." you order to the catgirl when you approach him. 

"There you finally are.", the dickwolve speaks aroused. His eyes are already undressing the catgirl. 

"We've got a problem here" you say and catch both of their attention. 

The catgirl looks at you with big eyes and a pleading view. You nod to the catgirl. 

"I dont understand breeder? I will not disappoint you.", he says confident. 

You shake your head "Its not that." 

He raises his eyebrows. You point at the catgirl with your index finger. "She wants to lick me. Thats the problem here." 

"Lick you?" the dickwolve asks astounded, the catgirl purrs, comes closer to you, carresses your hips and removes your clothes from your legs. 

"I...see...she really seems to be interested in you, breeder." 

"Oh yes", the catgirl replies to him hornily, "would you please take a few steps back? Our breeder is mine now." 

He looks at you for permission, you give him a quick nod and then he takes a few step back as the catgirl wishes.

He watches how the catgirl presses her face between your legs and masturbates. She is licking you very fast and longing for your sweet tasty pussy. 

The catgirl is eating you out hungrily. He moans deep when he sees how you are getting eaten out by this catgirl his dick rarely was that hard compared to now. He wanks to this scene in front of him. 

You moan softly the catgirl does not stop she even starts to pleasure your other hole. She really licks you off, your legs start to shake, you can't support yourself with your arms any more you lay down on the ground with your upper body, with pressed closed eyes and extremely flushed cheeks, the only thing you can do is to moan as the catgirl pushes her tongue as deep as possible into your wetness which makes you quickly shriek. "How beautiful" the dickwolve speaks deep when he sees that the catgirl starts to tongue-fuck his breeder. He is close to come. What a horny catgirl this is he even has to admit this to himself. She is eating his breeder more than out. He growls. Now this catgirl starts to suck which makes the whole body of his breeder shake. 

You scream extremely from this sudden sucking, you can't stop the shaking of your body because the catgirl is sucking you too intensly and too hard. 

The catgirl just smiles while she keeps her sucking and with that your shaking still going.

"Breeder" you hear this deep voice of your dickwolve but that was about all that catgirl is just licking you off too much and too good. 

Suddenly you feel a strong claw closing around your forearm and another one right on your head. Hes kneeling next to you, feeling your shaking, holding you tight with his one arm and with his other one stroking over your head, caressing some wisps of hair out of your face. 

The catgirl moans while she sucks all of that tasty juices away. She sees the dickwolve and starts to wiggle with her ass that she lifts higher for him to see but she cant catch his attention. 

She starts to wiggle her ass more wildly but he is just focused on the breeder, well then, she will be focused on the breeders tasty wetness too again. 

She stops to suck on you, which makes your body finally relax from all of the shaking and licks you again, this time extremely slowly. 

"You're getting it back!!" you say to the catgirl. 

"Oh yes breeder" she says with a wide smile, her face wet from your juices. She stops for a while and takes a look at your cute intimacy. 

"So tasty breeder.....you are so tasty ouuhh...what can I see there?" 

"W w w w what catgirl, speak!" you say excited in a shaky voice. 

"I see your cute little clit breeder."

"Shit." you say then she already starts to lick you and tease you but this time just on this spot. 

The breeders clit? The dickwolve thinks and starts to watch the catgirl. 

"My lovely dickwolve it was nice to meet you now shes really throwing me over the -" you can't finish your sentence, her tongue licks your clit very quickly, the catgirl does not stop and in between she even sucks. 

You start to shake again, the dickwolve tightens his grip on you, your heart beats fast and then you orgasm very hard. 

"Sooo tastyyyy" the catgirl moans and drinks all of your juices she even licks over your hole again. 

The dickwolve looks back to you, he carresses your cheek, then he turns his head back to the catgirl. He watches intensively how she licks over your pussy again, she catches his eyes and smiles while her tongue still plays with your pussy then she quickens her pace again just for him so that he could see how great she licks you. She recieves a little short moan from him. The catgirls pussy is getting extremely wet from his moan. She starts to flirt with him while her tongue glides over your wetness but instead of flirting back he just watches her movements on you then he turns his view back to you. 

"Breeder. I beg you." he speaks extremely deep. You know this tone of him its the please-let-me-fuck-immediately-I-cant-hold-back-any-longer-tone. 

"Yes." you answer when you finally managed to get back your voice. "Take her!" you gently push the head of the catgirl away from you, then you stand up the dickwolve supports you, you give him a quick nod that you can manage it by your own then you go to the catgirl "you're getting it all back" and then you position her straight into the doggy position for the horny dickwolve. 

You even smack her ass a bit, then you spread her pussy a little bit with your fingers. You can see that she is also already wet. 

You spit down on her, your spit lands directly on her pussy. "Oh breeder!" she yells, then you take a step back and wink to the dickwolve to come. 

"Come here my dickwolve and fuck her! Now! And make me proud my dear." Then you take another few steps back, you cross your arms and you start to watch. 

Oh yes now he finally turns to me the catgirl thinks happily and excited and before she could do anything the dickwolve has already grabbed her and pulled her over his dick. 

He doesn't take his eyes off of you while he fucks the catgirl, he pounds hard and wild into her like never before. He comes hard with a wild roar and spills all of his cum into this poor catgirl. 

Nothing is coming out, he made it. You grin satisfied this looks highly like pregnancy which means that your customers can get their deliverance soon. 

"Was he good?" You ask the catgirl but she was just hanging over him with an open smiling mouth, she can't answer you right now because she was being fucked too good and filled with lots of sperm. 

You laugh as you see her in that condition, "revenge" you say to her. Even though if it wasn't that revenge that you originally planned for her, well she will get it from you soon enough.

"Thats our dirty little secret for now. Would you bring her back my dear? I think she can barely walk now.", you say. The catgirl just manages to nod quickly to that.

"Yes breeder as you wish" the dickwolve responds and brings her back. 

"Thank you for taking me thaaaaat goooooooood, you really are my special one now you dirty dickwolve you" the catgirl finally speaks flattered when he's laying her down at the entrence of her property. 

"Do not thank me. Thank the breeder", he responds short and leaves. 

"I'm sure we'll fuck agaaiiiiiiiiin" she yells after him in a playful tone. 

When he hears that he snorts. What was just wrong with him? If this sexy catgirl would give him a compliment like this a few days ago he would immediately take her right away. Or plead for her during the night, so that he could get her for sure the other day and then fuck everything out of her. But right now he just can't. Now he maybe knows what Remorius meant when he said that you are his number one choice. On his whole way back he still thinks about you, he just can't get you out of his head. How horny you were, how horny you looked while this catgirl was pleasing you, on top of that, when this cat got more wildly you shook so much he then had this huge urge to just hold you and to carress you, even to kiss you. He breathes out deep and low when he thinks about this again. Every part of your body was shaking. He never saw you like that before. He struggled so much not to place a strong kiss on your beautiful trembling lips. Would a kiss have helped you? He even was close to push the catgirl away for a moment just that you could get a little rest before he would pull her back so that she could continue to please you. 

He growls again. This catgirl. She really has a quick tongue. No. Enough. He has to stop to think about this otherwise he would just start to jerk again. If he would have trouble to sleep this night then he would know what to think of. 

The day passes by. He tried every distraction possible but nothing helped. Now, in the deep of evening, he still can't stop to think about you, he's even desiring you. He doesn't know how to handle this new situation. He has now officialy lost the interest in the other females. He looks around. His eyes spot someone. Then he stands up.

There he is. Remorius is also still awake. He takes the chance while the others are already sleeping to talk to him. He's standing in a noble posture at the window looking outside. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" Remorius asks.

"Mmmh? What do you mean?" 

"The stars." 

"Indeed. Listen, Remorius, I...." he somehow can't finish his sentence, he starts to chew with his teeth out of reflex. 

"What's troubling you?" Remorius asks directly. 

He snorts silently. "Well.. it is....", Remorius interrupts him at this point: "I am very surprised that there is in fact something that is troubling you after what I've heard from the catgirls. It seems that you are their new hero over there. Particularly for one of them." 

"Ah", he sais slightly uninterested, "do they say so mh?", he adds unpleased. 

Now Remorius turns and looks straight into his face. Something was very wrong here. "What is bothering you?" he asks with his deep voice. 

"Well the topic is our breeder I think." 

Remorius muscles immediately tense. "Speak." he orders forceful.

"I think I, well, you once said that the breeder is your number one choice I think I can relay to you now, I also desire the breeder, I was having intimacy relations with our breeder and now I can't stop to think about this."

Remorius view turns dark. He grabs him by the throat and forcibly throws him to the ground before pouncing on him. 

"Huh??" you're sitting straight in your bed, some loud noises have woken you up. "This has to be a joke!" You open your window and look outside. 

Strange. Normally it would be the catgirls. But nothings coming from there. 

You close it, you throw yourself in your country outfit quickly and hurry outside. 

What? Its coming out of the dickwolves house!! Quick!!

They never fought since you started this farm. You push their doors open: "HEY!!" you yell when you see them. 

"[y/n]." 

"Breeder!" 

"Both of you!! Out! Immediately!" 

They obey. 

"I'm so sorry guys, please keep sleeping." The other big wolves growl, they very well noticed the fight between both of them but there is the rule that one should not interfere if it is possession-based. They slowly turn back to sleep. 

You go outside and see them still biting each other, "Stop!! No! Stop stop stop! What in the world is just wrong with you?" 

They don't.

"Enough!!" you throw yourself into them. 

Now they finally stop. 

"Can someone of you please explain to me what the heck is going on here?!" 

You just hear aggressive growls as they still stare at each other. 

"No answer? Fine." You place your hands on your hips.

"Breeder it is...we were just having a little argument here." 

"He is right, indeed, [y.n]." 

"An argument? A bloody little argument, you say? Who do you want to fool, huh?" 

Remorius turns his view to you and stares at you with his narrowed intense eyes. You had no clue which affection you were having on him right now. Another growl goes through his mouth but this one is a growl of desire. 

But its not just him. "Breeder we would never fool you." Your other dickwolve is also very turned on by your strong perfomance here. Hes giving you a view filled with desire. 

"What was the argument about then, gents? If I might ask?" you notice their starings. Of course they look incredibly sexy. But you want an answer. 

"[y/n]. It was about you.", Remorius finally solves it. 

"Me? Why that?", you ask astounded.

"Because breeder both of us... well it seems as both of us are desiring you. We both want you, want to fuck you." 

First you stare at them with an open mouth then you start to laugh. 

"It is an important issue, [y/n.]" 

"Very important, breeder."

"But guys! Why didnt you say this earlier? Why didnt you come to me directly with that? You dont need to bite yourselfes bleedy. Theres already a lovely solution for this." 

"A solution?" 

"Oh yes." you smirk then you approach them and undress slowly in front of their eyes. 

Remorius is lost of words. He just stares at you.

"Whats the solution breeder?" your other dickwolve asks with a shaky voice.

Their dicks immediately stand. 

"The solution is...that I take you..... both." you say in a very erotic tone and then you show them to come even closer. They do. You can see that their dicks are already a little wet. 

Before you can do anything, Remorius suddenly speaks up: "No. I will not allow this wolve to touch you. I am not sharing you, [y/n]." 

"Schhhhhhhh" you say to him, you approach him quickly, press your lips onto his and start to lightly carress his dick. The other dickwolve growls but you give him a sign with your other free hand to stand still. 

"[y/n].", Remorius says deep, he closes his arms around you and starts to tongue your little mouth. "Its going to be okay" you whisper to him. 

Then you slowly stop your kiss, you show Remorius to take a step forward which he does, then you go down on the ground, while they keep standing. You start to caress both of their dicks at the same moment with the tip of your fingers, then you put your hand around Remorious dick and start to slowly carress him, which makes him growl dark, then you look at the other dick, you smile to the dickwolve, your head comes closer to his dick and you start to gently lick his tip. "Breeder!" he bites his teeth and moans deep, your little tongue on the front of his dick just feels too good. 

After a little while Remorius says your name. You give the tip of the cock a last little kiss then you turn to him, you kiss his hard errection and you start to lick his tip softly as well, while you place your hand on the other wolves dick for a light stroke. Remorius makes deep tones then he puts his claw on the back of your head and caresses your neck. You look at him and smile to him while your tongue licks over his tip. "Your tongue is you so beautiful [y.n]. You are so beautiful."

"That is just true breeder." After a little moment you also let go of his dick and replace your tongue with your other free hand and you start to rub him carefully as well. 

Then you look at both of them. "If you want me to go further then promise me that you won't do it again. If you want me, then we are going to handle it this way or in another way, all right?" 

They agreed. 

Remorius lowers his head, he puts his fingers over your hand and caresses your arm. He just looks at your tiny little hand around his dick. He doesn't want to see how you please this other wolve and starts to blend him out completely.

"Great" you say, then you suddenly start to deepthroat the dick of your one wolf. 

He hadn't expected that, he yells a loud roar and immediately puts his paws on both of your shoulders. "Breeder. You are the best!!" You moan while his dick is still in your mouth, you suck him quicker "I want you. I want to fuck you breeder." You ignore this and you start to deepthroat him again. Remorius has already closed his eyes. To focus better on your movements on him. He breathes slow in and out. If this wolve really would have the courage to fuck you, here, directly in front of him, he would destroy him and rip him apart. He massages your wrist with his thumb and his moan comes back. "Breeder you are so hot if you dont stop soon I'm going to come!!" you take him deep in a last suck then you release him and turn to the cock of Remorius. 

You grab the other wolfs dick for a quick fap and then you look up to Remorius with big eyes, he opens his and looks into yours and then you also deepthroat his dick right with the first contact. But unlike the other wolf this turns out very different. 

"[Y/n.]!!!!" 

You feel something very warm in your mouth, it becomes more and more, Remorius grabs you and presses you tight against his body. He growls deep, so so deep, it does not stop, you receive all of his sperm. You quickly increse your speed on the other wolfs dick and he spills his cum as well but unlike Remorius not in your mouth but rather on the ground. 

You look surprised then you slowly let his dick slip out of your mouth and you swallow all of his sperm. When he sees that you swallow it all, he presses you even tighter. You look at him with a huge smile. He breathes hard. It was too long ago since he recieved his last blowjob. He was just not prepared for this and even less so to be deepthroated, on top of that by you. The other wolve reaches out for you and pets gently over your head. While he does that Remorius puts his claws around your chin. "[y/n]. I'm-" "don't worry Remorius, I liked it." you support him right away, you know that he did not have oral interactions with the other ones so far. That he came so quick is somehow a bit cute. He tastes extremely good, you look at your other hand there is also a bit of sperm from your other wolve, you lick it off too. "Oh breeder" he moans, when he sees that. 

Remorius lifts you up, he hugs you and gives you a long kiss right in front of the other wolve. That bastard, the other wolve thinks, does he really think that the breeder just belongs to him?! You suddenly feel a hug from behind too from your other wolve, he starts to massage one of your breasts very gently from behind. Remorius stops to kiss you, he watches this other wolf caress you, how your nipple harden, then his tongue licks over your lips sometimes, before he also starts to take care of your other breast. "Oh I see Remorius is joining", he says pleased. "Be quiet, wolf." Remorius responds sharp and receives an akward grin from his oponent. It feels so good, you relax and then some soft moans escape your mouth. 

"I think we can't let our breeder go back to bed at least in that condition, don't you think so, Remorius?" 

"huh? what do you what do you mean?", you ask. 

"I mean that our little breeder is for sure wet right now."

"I, I", you flush.

Remorius catches your lips in a rush for another kiss. His dick hardens again. "Maybe you might be right this time." he responds longingly. 

"I can already smell your arousal breeder. What do you think Remorius should we take a quick look?" 

He thinks for a moment. Then he says in his deep voice: "I think we should." He lays you gently down to the floor, then he carefully spreads your legs and sits down in front of you. "Join me." he orders to the other one. 

"With pleasure" he says joyfully and sits down between your legs as well. "Oh breeder you look so adorable." 

Remorius takes your hand in his, he stretches out one claw, he slowly enters your wet hole with it without taking his view away from your face and he starts to finger you softly. You moan loudly. 

"Remorius please.", the other wolf says aroused. 

"This is just an exception.", he answers cold. 

Then the other wolve starts to caress your leg and then he pushes one claw of his into your wetness right below the other one's as well. This is too much, you scream and your hip starts to move. They growl together, Remorius grabs your hip and pushes it down, he holds you still with a very tight grip, which makes you blush even more and moan more intense. "Faster." he orders and they begin to finger you in a quicker rhythm. This feels too good, your getting wetter and wetter you moan more passionately and you close your eyes. "[y/n.]. Look at me." You do and look at Remorius, he suddenly starts to finger you very deep and intense, the other wolve increases his pace as well, you suddenly grab their arms while you still look at Remorius, he stares intensively at you and then you climax wild. Their claws are still inside you, massaging you softly. Remorius bents forward and kisses you with lots of tongue, while the other wolf kisses one of your legs. Then they slowly pull their fingers back out and both lick them off hungrily. 

You share a lovley cuddle with both of your dickwolves before everyone heads back to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: breeder/catgirl, demon/catgirl, breeder/demon.

Meanwhile in the catgirls area:

"Caties! Caties!!!! You heard that???", Bella asks the others. "Ohhh yes it was soo loud." "They were fighting!!!" "Why would they do that?" "Because of me!! Do you remember? Remorius fucked me two days ago and yesterday as well, it was sooo ouuuuhhh I'm so pleased. But today I mated with this other wolf. I heard Remorius pleading for me the other night, that is why."  
"Do you really think so Bella?" another new catgirl asks with her head cocked to the side. "Yes of course!" "It could be one option.", another catgirl adds. "Well, we'll see. I'm just already horny and can't wait to get my dickwolve again." They share a giggle before everyone lays down in a comfortable position for the night.

Bella can not sleep, too strong are her desires for Remorius. How could she impress him? How could she be close to him?

She yells for him during the whole night. 

You sit at your desk and go through your requests. Catgirl Level 7, Catgirl Level 5+, another one, another. You decide to expand the catgirls house but just for one step. With that you don't make such a huge move in your investment and you're not loosing so much money, but you're rather able to handle all of the requirements in a more proper way. Because then you can sort out these more easy catgirl-ones for the sellers into the other level and your main strong and best catgirls will remain in the first complex. You calculate and you smile, the requests of your customers are also quite efficient because you can fulfill them very quick. That means that there still is something left over for expandation plans. "What do we have here.." you whisper, one of your best costumers asks for lots of catgirl squirt. "Let's go for it", you say and leave your house.

"Oh breeder there you are, I'm so randy!" You smile, then you tell your other catgirls to leave and go into their little yard, so you can be alone with this horny Bella.

"Are you that randy Bella? What about if we take some of your juices, hm? What do you think?"

"Well yes breeder. I want to squirt good for you!" She comes to you and licks over your face. Maybe she can get closer to Remorius if she pleases you very well.

The customers were paying a lot for the catgirls squirt since you leveld her quite well her juices are well requested. On top of that your best costumer asked for that, so you will do him a little favour here. 

But before you would focus on getting the squirt, you decide to have some fun with her in the beginning. 

You prepare your bucket, then you point to the pillow over there. "Sit down, Bella." She obeys. You rip her little underwear away, then you push directly two of your fingers into her. She meows and positions her hands on your upper arms.

Your fingers start to please her slowly then you push them in and out quick and in a hard rhythm, your other hand grabs one of her tits, you knead it.

"Oh breeder yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!! Youre taking me so gooood!" You keep going, she already starts to squirt a bit on your fingers.

"I never thought that the breeder has that potential" she compliments you with extremely flushed cheeks. You moan quietly while you continue. "Well otherwise you wouldn't be our breeder would you" she adds before she meows loudly. 

"You're doing perfect, Bella." "thank you so much for this compliment my breeder I really want to please you" 

You knead her other tit then you increase the movements of your two fingers one more step. She yells, her juices already start to flow out, you keep going while you grab the bucket and place it directly under her, "great Bella, great, keep going" you say to her, your fingers are more than wet now, her juices are squirting out extremely every moment now, "breeeeedeeeeeeeer!!" she screams, her mouth opens wide, she places her hands on her eyes, she trembles quick and then she comes and squirts everything well-behaved into the bucket. "There, there." you say satisfied while you pull your fingers out tenderly. "You did a very nice job my Bella, thank you", you say before you trace over her lips with the two fingers, that are still extremely slobbery, you push them into her mouth. "How about you lick it off for me, Bella?" She does, opens her eyes, puts her paws on your arm and looks at you. You feel her tongue all over and between your fingers, you moan quietly again. "Bella. Listen. I'm gonna make you the chief of the catgirls housing. We will soon expand this building so that we can get more catgirls here. You are my highest level catgirl, I want you in that position if this would be okay for you?" She still sucks on your fingers, purrs relaxed and thinks about it. 

"Breeder? I need to ask you something?" "Sure, just ask?" "It is something more personal." "You're making it exciting, Bella." "It is" she stammers and kisses your fingers. "Hey hey Bella. Just ask." "Can I have Remorius as my main mating partner pleaaase breeder pleaaaase." "Remorius?" you ask. "Yeeees the dickwolve oh please breader pleaaaase?" She looks at you with such a pleading view. You cock your head to the side and smile. "Sure, you can have him mainly. He also is the dickwolve with the highest level here, your stats are quite similar, your pairing is always good and benefitial. So yes Bella you can have him as your main mating partner. But I also need you for other ones as well if that would be okay for you?" "Yes of course!! Thank you so much breeder as long as I can get Remorius and he's my main mate I'm totally fine with that! The farm still has to go on, someway." she giggles and you laugh too. "Exactly, thank you as well, I really appreciate it." Bella grabs you by your shoulders and kisses both of your cheeks, "you make me so happy with that breeeeeder" You pet her and play with her hair a bit. Then you move on with your business.

The costumers are leaving your farm with a bright smile, completely satisfied with their fulfilled requests.

You heard that they are interested in a new type of farm inhebitant, so you go to the store and buy a demon.

You bought him in the morning, so now, in the afternoon you decide to pay him a visit. 

"That is truly a pleasure, a very good afternoon to you there, [y/n]." 

"Good afternoon. I just wanted to take a quick look at you and to ask you a few things."

"Certainly. Well then, I very welcome you to my chambers. May I offer you a seat over there?" 

You appreciate his offer and sit down on the place he recommended for you.

"You already took a short walk over the farms property as I suggested you?", you ask him.

"Very well. I must say that this place is very pleasing."

"Did you already check out some of the females?"

He smirks maliciously. 

"The females?" he asks again, he seems to develop a liking in talking to you. What an interesting question he thinks. 

"Yes or do you prefer another kind?"

"Not at all." 

"So?"

His smirks becomes wider. "So?" he asks slightly amused. 

Oh this demon really is'nt that open as the other ones. Lets hit him straight with facts. "Is there any....", you stand up and start to walk from one edge to another while you keep speeking "female that you want to..." you stop and turn back into his direction "fuck?"

He caughs akwardly. "Pardon? My apologies?"

Now its your part to laugh. You can't stop. What a reaction, you expected everything but not that. It is just too funny. 

"You heard my question very well, demon." you say with a giggle.

His eyes are on you.

"If that really was your question and I very much suppose that it was, I want to give you an answer. No. You can choose the kind that you want and I'll do the rest." He must admit that the other females did look somehow sexy, but none of them has caught his deeper interest. He wouldn't mind to mate with any of them. But he would mate his way. 

"That is really nice. How about we start with a nice catgirl?"

"A catgirl you say? Of course."

"I'm gonna give you Bella. You will enjoy her, I am sure. Just stay here, I'm gonna grab her and bring you two together. And thank you for your kind sitting-invitation."

He watches you and rubs his chin until you disappear.

Later:  
Bella is surprised. She stares at the cock of the demon. "You've got such a huge dick I'm really impressed!!! I'm so glad that you are here now!" She smiles to him, but his lips aren't forming a smile, further more his mouth angles are going slowly down. 

"Suck, catgirl." is the only thing he says unsympathetic. 

"Oh really I am really allowed to suck on your dick, I am so happy!!!" She lets her tongue come out and starts to suck his tip in circles.

"Not this way, cat." Bellas eyes widen as he grabs her by her hair and pushes his massive dick into her thin mouth. 

She chokes and coughs slightly but he ignores it and pushes even further. "Deeper." he says as he puts his other hand around her head to force her even closer to his body. 

She meows silently and puts her hands on his legs for support but he slaps her hands away from his body, he shakes his head angrily. "Don't you dare." he admonishes her and all of a sudden he starts to thrust quickly into her mouth. 

Bella has troubles to keep up, his dick is just too big how is she able to manage this demon. She puts her hands on her laps and tries to please him as good as possible but he doesn't seem satisfied. "Open further." he orders and Bella does she opens her mouth as wide as possible. 

He comes closer, places his hands on her cheeks and slowly forces all of his dick into her mouth and her throat until her lips touch his body. That is too much. Bella can't take it anymore. He laughs diabolically as her view turns dark and she passes out. 

As Bella awakens she still is in presence of the demon, to be exactly in his hands. He pushes into her and fucks her in both of her holes with just the half of his dick. Not even the dickwolves did that. This monster really is giving her a hard session. "I welcome you back, catgirl. We are not done yet." 

He just waited for her to wake up and now he pushes his full length into her holes and takes her extremely. "Too much, too much!!!!" she yells. "Too much you say? If you would just wait until you recieve my sperm, this would certainly be too much as you claim it to be, cat." "Sperm??" "You are right, cat, you don't deserve it, just shut up and let me just do my job." "But buuut!!!" "Silence, catgirl." He fucks harder, now Bella can't speak anymore. "There we go catgirl," he freezes in his movements and shoots all of his sperm into the catgirl, without a moan. 

You approach this couple right when the demon presses his sperm into the catgirl. The demon slowly turns his head towards you as he notices you watching. "I greet you a good evening, [y/n]." "Good evening to both of you as well, I am quite pleased to see this." "Breee breeder!!" Bella says and then she suddenly passes out again. 

"Huh??" You run to them and pet your catgirls head "Bella!! Bella!!" The demon starts to laugh short. "She will be back soon. My loads of sperm was just a little bit too much, not everyone can take it." "I see, hmmmm" you say. "Do not worry, I promise you she will be back soon." He pulls out of the cat and smiles when he sees that you stare at his dick for a little moment then he turns and heads back to his chambers with the words "It was a pleasure. I wish you a very good night."

You grab a bottle of water and start to carefully rub Bellas face with a bit of water on your hands. After a while she finally wakes up. "Full sooo fulll" she whines because she was filled with extremely much demons sperm. "Oh my poor bella what about I give you free for the other days?" "Good good idea but but Remorious" "Okay listen Bella first of all you need to recover and then you're just gonna get him all right?" "Thank thank you breeder" you accompany her back to her house. 

Now you know what name you'll give your demon. You are going to call him Berserker.

Later in the demons section:

It is in the middle of the night. He relaxes, listens to the night sounds, his hands are clasped behind his head. He's sitting in a very comfortable position.

Suddenly he spots the light of a candle.

"What joy to see you that late, [y/n]. I greet you a very good evening, or more, a very good night."

"Berserker, we need to talk a little."

"Certainly. May I offer you to set over here, next to me?"

"Thank you." 

"I very wish to welcome you in a proper way for your visit at this very untypical period." "Huh?" He stands up, comes to you, smiles strangely, bents down to you, his head is right in front of yours, then he presses a little kiss on each of your cheek and raises back up. "A very wonderful night to you, [y/n]." You look at him totally surprised. He caresses over one of your cheeks before he sits back down. 

"Well, I'm slightly perplex now", you admit. His grin widens. "I very much see that. But who would I be if I would let such a beautiful person step into the deepest of my chambers without even greeting a good night in a honourable way." You laugh softly, "oh I don't mind, you could also just have said hello." "A hello?" now he raises both of his eyebrows. "Yes of course. So then reason why I am here is-", he leans forward and reaches out to you and touches your arm. "You surely deserve far more than a simple hello, breeder." "Well, can I continue please?" "My apologies. Very well.", he takes his hand back, sits straight and listens to you. 

"The reason why I am here is Bella. You fucked her quite...hard if I might put it this way." He coughs. "This catgirl? Did she complain?" "No she did not complain. It is me." "You?" "Yes. You were right, Berserker, she did wake up again but I really was worried about her. It would be very nice if you don't take the females that brutally if it would be possible?" He stares down to the ground with a view full of hatred. "Is that what you wish." he says without lifting his view. Oh no you did not want to put him in such a mood, you stand up and put your hands on his shoulder. "Berserker. You did not do anything wrong it would just be nice if you just be a little bit more careful and not that much brutal. Please do it for me." He takes your hands in his, his hatred is slowly going away, he looks at them and kisses the back of both of your hands. "Certainly, [y/n.] I am giving my very best to fulfill your request on this." "Thank you" you say and sit back down. Now he looks at you again. You keep talking to him about random things, you even make jokes and he laughs. All of a sudden a loud noise appears in the background. It comes directly from the entrence. "Breeder! Here you are!" Clive, one of the dickwolves with whom you had the threesome apart from Remorius, stumbles into the demons pit.

"A visitor?" Berserkers view turns sombre as he spots this male dickwolve. 

Clive approaches you, "I was searching for you everywhere!! You look good! Is that your sleeping outfit?" Berserker rolls with his eyes, as he hears this question.

"Not my sleeping but my casual one. What is it?"

"Indeed, what is it wolve? You did not ask me for permission to stumble that inappropriately into my territory." He speaks disgusted and crosses his arms. 

"Don't mind, demon. I just want to have a quick chat with our breeder here. The catgirls told me that the breeder is here looking after you. That is why I came." 

"They talk too much, I think I have to make sure to take them a bit stronger." Berserker says annoyed.

"No Berserker. You taught them enough already. Clive, I'm coming soon."

"Thank you breeder." Clive looks at you from the bottom to the top and then again "Breeder I must say you look really....really sexy in your casual outfit."

Berserker coughs akwardly. Did this wolve really said that and did he really forget that he is there too?

You blush a bit and say "thank you Clive." 

"I wonder how sexy you look when I put these garments away and you stand in front of me completely naked." 

The demon is now seriously pissed off. That is unspeakable! Such disgust! Berserker approaches you and abruptly puts his arm around you. "I think it is time for you to go now, wolve, as I will take a close look at the breeders as you put it 'naked' body." 

The dickwolve laughs "you are just joking, demon. You can't chase me away with something like that."

"Joking? Am I?" 

"Gentlemen, please.", you try to calm them. 

Suddenly Berserker lifts you up in his arms, he places his index finger below your chin, kisses you straight on your lips and moves his hips so that his dick rubs against your intimacy while he kisses you.

"Breeder!!" Clive yells, but Berserker doesn't give you a chance to answer Clive, his tongue starts to play with yours and his grib is too tight around you to move. His tongue massages yours slowly and as gently as possible, he nearly puts you in a trance with that. You start to relax deeply in his kiss. After a while he breaks the kiss and looks at Clive while he still moves his hips. "Would you please leave us alone now? You are very disturbing and far more than inpolite."

Clive is furious, he growls, if you wouldn't be in his arms right now he would immediately storm to this motherfucker and bite everything out of him. 

"You disgusting piece of shit!!", he growls as he turns to leave.

"Are you talking to me wolve?" 

"Who else you piece of crap."

"May I ask, what was your name again?"

"Clive. You should better remember it good you shitter."

"Certainly, I very will."

Berserker immediately kisses you again and moans to provoke the wolve even further. 

Clive leaves more than angry.

"Was that really necessary, Berserker?" you ask when he finally stops the kiss and relieves you. "It very much was my [y/n]." 

"If you keep going that way you're not making many friends here, Berserker."

He just laughs your critics away. Then he suddenly starts to kiss you again even though if the wolve is not there anymore. "I must say" he starts when he interrups the kiss to speak then he kisses you again "I really enjoy" he stops again shortly and kisses you again "to kiss you." You don't know what to say. "I never kissed a human before." He catches your lips again and starts to caress your tongue softly with his. You moan into his mouth and place your hands around his strong back and hug him.

After a long while he puts you back down to the ground. 

You look at him. "Berserker. We've got a problem. Im horny now!"

"What have I just started", he says more to himself.

His heart beats fast as you instantly undress. His normal coolness is gone. You really surprise him with this move. He can already feel how his dick hardens. 

"If you would please me this way, please. Otherwise I am not leaving you this night. There is no way that you can make me horny that much and not finish it off, Berserker."

"Not leaving? Having you close to me overnight does not sound that disgusting, [y/n]."

"Come on now, you catgirl-hero!"

You slowly open your legs for him.

His eyes catches your exposed sex. He bites his lips and stares. 

"Do you want to wait until morning? It seems as if I have to start by my own now?"

You caress yourself gently between your legs. To his surprise he moans when he sees you doing that. Then he joins you, he goes to the ground in a comfortable position. 

"My apologies, my excellent breeder. May I?" "Oh yes, Berserker. You must! It is an order!" "I gladly take this order of yours my very beautifully breeder". He places two fingers on the side of your intimacy and then he softly caresses over your nub with his thumb. He watches how you enjoy his touch and how your juice already starts to flow out a bit. "So very much turned on by me.", he says emotional. "Ouh. You can go in Berserker. Don't tease me!", this feels good, so good, you can't wait to get more. His heart beats loudly. He stretches your intimacy area a little bit with his fingers then he places one of his fingers right at the entrance of your hole. His finger slowly enters you, you moan and in the next moment he burries his head between your legs and licks over your nub with light pressure while his finger takes care of your hole. You place your hands into his neck, your breath quickens and many moans of yours are filling his pit. He moans hard as he realizes his pre-cum on his dick, while he licks and fingers you, this never happened to him before. He removes his finger and licks straight downwards over your hole and even more downwards over your butt, even over your butt cheeks then back up, over your intimacy again, his tongue traces even on the insides of your thighs. You stare at him with an open mouth. He finds a new spot and licks again and again just over the entrance of your wet hole. This turns you on even more, then you loose your patience. "Fuck me! Fuck me like you fucked this catgirl! I want you deep inside of me." His tongue still licks over your entrance he has to fight with himself to stop so he can answer you properly. He could lick you during the whole night, he thinks. "Let me do it in a more pleasurable way, instead.", he answers while he enjoys the taste of your wetness in his mouth. He can't tell you that he doesn't want to take you like he did with this catgirl. He can't tell you that the reason is why is that you are too precious to him to be taken that way.  
"Whatever, just do it!" you go into the doggyposition as you are used to from the dickwolves. He caresses your butt cheeks and then with a tight grip on your waist he turns you over so that you lay with the back on the floor, he puts your knees over his shoulders, kisses them gently and comes closer. "For a deeper taking." he explains to you as he sees your perplexion. But his main reason is that he wants to see your pretty face when he enters you. He wants to see your expression when you are taken by him. He wants to see everything about you when he takes you. He places his dick into the right position and his tip makes contact with you, it slowly touches the entrance of your hole. You shiver when you feel his tip, "pleaaaase", oh, now you really feel like a catgirl. "Certainly, [y/n.]." His tip turns wet from your arousal, he smiles when he sees that. It is so splending to see your wetness straight on his cock. He breathes in deep, then he pushes step by step of his length into you. Your legs start to shake he is bigger than the dickwolves you never experienced such a huge dick so far, now you knew how this poor catgirl was feeling. What have you just started you should have just be with your dickwolves. "Do not worry my love. I am gentle to you, do me the favour and relax." Was he talking to you? You look at him, he is staring into the distance."Excuse me? Was this meant to be for me here?", you ask a bit confused. "I did not spoke wrong things. Your hearing is certainly correct. I am going a bit quicker now, love." He slowly pulls out, then he pushes back in a bit faster and keeps this new constant rhythm. His dick is now completely covered with your juices, he moans while he takes you. You moan more intensely and grab his shoulders. He quickly kisses your forehead, while he keeps going, "that is exactly how I like it, love. You are doing a very suitable job, darling." He now looks straight into your eyes, he smiles and caresses your legs while you moan to your orgasm. "Already love? What if I go a bit further here?" "BERSERKER!" you manage but it is too late. He is going further and increases his speed to another step. "Oh yes darling", he moans, now he is totally turned on "look at this, love, look at how wet you make my cock." His moan gets more aggressive. "I'm cuming again!! I'm cuming again!" you scream, he feels how you tighten around him, he moans loud. "You are really giving me a hard time not to come as well my love and spill everything so deep into you." "Oh I'd like that. Cum inside of me and do it!" He immediately quickens his pace again. "What are you saying there, love. Hold still for me, darling." He encloses your legs and takes you fast. He stops and a big load of sperm fills you up accompanied by a very dark and aggressive moan of him. 

Berserker grabs your head and french kisses you while his dick is still inside of you. He once again massages your tongue softly with the one of his. You share long kisses, then he stops his kisses and holds you close and tight. You cuddle against him and fall asleep on his trained chest. He knows that he is not going to pull out of you that night and with that knowledge he slowly closes his eyes, listening attentively to your breath. At least for this night you are his. "Sleep excellently my beloved breeder", he whispers to you.

Clive is furious he's about to let out the loudest roar ever but then he decides to conquer it so that he's not waking up the whole farm. He growls excessively while he runs over the farms property until he reaches the hut. 

He goes straight to the highest of the dickwolves. He's already asleep so Clive wakes him up: "Remorius!! Wake up! I thought you were my enemy but now theres another problem." The brown coloured wolve stretches, "if you want to remind me of this threesome, better don't. I am still not pleased in any way that you participated. I should have forbid it completely." "What? No, come on, I'm not talking about that." "Why then did you wake me up." now his voice turns angry. "The breeder!!!!! this demon! This demon kissed the breeder!" "The demon did what?" Remorius can not believe his ears. "I'm telling you Remorius he kissed the breeder in front of me! He talked bullshit like that I should leave because he...well...because he wants to go further with the breeder and then -" "Silence." Remorius interrupts him immediately, he does not want to hear more details on that. To Clives surprise Remorius is not freaking out as he did but instead he remains silent and thinks deeply. "A problem you called it. Indeed, this demon is a real threat to the whole farm." "Did you know what he did to the catgirl?!?!" Clive asks outraged. "Indeed, I heard of that myself. Bella told me everything." "We have to plan an ambush for this bastard." Clive proposes. Remorius nods silently. "We very much have." Remorius agrees with a voice filled with hate thats sending down a shudder over Clives back.


End file.
